1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coated article and a method for making the coated article.
2. Description of Related Art
Die steel has been widely used in forging, stamping, cutting, die-casting and other processes. The die steel is usually required to endure oxidation at high temperatures. Typically, physical vapor deposition technology has been used to manufacture coatings with anti-oxidation performance Coatings of transition metal nitride and carbide are one of the most popular choices for the surface hardening material of the die steel due to its high hardness and good chemical stability. However, there are shortcomings, such as high brittleness, high residual stress and poor adhesion with the substrate. When the temperature is high, coatings of transition metal nitride and carbide may be subjected to oxidation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.